


Brother’s come back!!

by KnifeStone



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NC-17, 互攻, 携弟入晓
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeStone/pseuds/KnifeStone
Summary: 一句话OOC概括：鼬转身时后悔了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 魔改剧情和设定，大量原作剧透，三观不正，坏事还是会做的。

村子东北角突然炸起的火苗让卡卡西从瞌睡中惊醒，那是宇智波家族驻地的方向。他跳出窗子，嘴上不停呼唤同样被吓醒的同僚。看火势甚是吓人，让他涌起一阵不好的预感，等不及集合完毕，留下信息便率先赶去。

只是靠近就能闻到厚重的血腥味，翻滚的烟尘也很让他鼻子遭罪。三两下跳跃后，卡卡西轻巧落在宇智波家驻地，只看到身穿宇智波族服的男男女女横尸巷道。他推起眼罩，小心在烟雾中行走，最深处年轻的后辈刚刚甩掉刀上的血，正拎起浑身是血的孩子投入火焰之中。

“鼬！你在干什么！”

他冲过去试图抓住佐助，熊熊燃起的火转眼吞噬了那个身影，他只来得及揪住没烧到的衣角。这一眼也足够他确认了。

“他是你亲弟弟！”雷鸣之声乍起，冷光照亮了鼬的侧脸。

 

“斑。”

“做得好。”带土背对着他赏月。

“我需要去复命。”

“回来的时候带上你弟弟吧，”带土转身说，鼬想，原来他都知道，“别那么紧张，怎么说我们也是最后三个宇智波了。”

“……是。”他扣好面具跃上树枝，向三代火影的方向奔去。

老人听完汇报，沉默片刻，叹口气：“为什么没留下弟弟？”

“这样对他更好。”鼬轻声道，看上去整个人随着弟弟的死亡变得更加了无生趣。

猿飞日斩想说什么，然而对着这个背负了全族性命和背叛恶名的少年，他忽然说不出口。

“抱歉。”

鼬有些分心，没有接话。猿飞转身离开了。

 

鼬确认三代目火影已不在附近后，飞快起身踩着树枝疾驰，一点看不出刚才镇定的样子，额头甚至冒出几滴汗水。

夜晚蝉鸣的树林深处忽然响起一个声音：“在这儿。”

鼬跳下地，冲到卡卡西身边，接过昏睡过去的佐助：“谢谢，卡卡西前辈。”

“谢什么的，你真的考虑好了？”卡卡西活动着肩膀，小孩子不沉但是太软了，总觉得一不小心就要受伤。

几分钟前，卡卡西才刚为宇智波灭族的惨状震惊，对鼬连弟弟都不放过感到愤怒，马上就要暴揍他一顿再捆好关起来的时候，鼬瞬间放松下来，收好武器，颤抖着从废墟里抱出另一个佐助，把他所有的问题都堵回了肚子里。鼬明显来不及解释，察觉到暗部的队友已经逼近，少年只告诉他“树林见，佐助先拜托前辈了”就转身离去，留自己手忙脚乱将佐助藏好，忽悠队友去搜索幸存者。

现在，对面的后辈正全神贯注检查他弟弟，半天才“嗯”一声作为回答。他想也是，火影大人到底怎么想的他不知道，但具体什么情况他也猜了个七七八八。战争中从来没有什么孩子，但两方的恩怨都让一个少年人背负是不是太沉重了？他看着鼬，再次感到一阵虚弱无力。

鼬看起来不像是才手刃全族的罪魁祸首，说起来他一直都是这个脸，只有跟佐助在一起时能像一个才十来岁的哥哥。确认佐助没事，只是查克拉耗尽加上精神打击过大昏睡过去之后，鼬抱着弟弟向卡卡西道别。

“村子就拜托了。”

“别吧，这责任太重了。”卡卡西挠头。

鼬召出一只乌鸦，让它停在卡卡西肩上：“保持联系，注意安全，卡卡西前辈。”

“嗯……你辛苦了。”他侧头看那只轻巧的鸟，漆黑的脑袋蹭了蹭他的眼罩，“呃，你们连乌鸦都有写轮眼吗？”

鼬已经准备离开，想了想还是坦白：“是止水的，”说完消失在黑暗中。

卡卡西心想：为什么临走还要让我知道这么了不得的事？

 

佐助捂着头醒来，太阳穴轻微抽搐，眼睛也酸涩不已。他揉了两下，迷糊地看着明显不是他房间的破败房屋，月光从半个坍塌的屋顶泄进来，宇智波鼬坐在他边上，藏在黑暗里。

“哥哥……你怎么——”忽然间晕倒前的记忆袭上心头，他狠狠抽气，没说完的话憋在胸口。他开始小幅度颤抖，急促呼吸。鼬挪到他身边，抚着脊背替他顺气，一时间只能听见佐助的喘息声。

“……哥哥，我好像做了个噩梦，”再开口时佐助听起来冷静了大半，鼬感到吃惊，然而还来不及回答就被佐助突然揪住了衣领，质问的话连珠炮般向他掷来：“我梦见你杀了爸爸妈妈，我跑到街上，发现大家都倒在地上，到处都是血，我听见有人惨叫……我还梦见你要杀了我！哥哥，告诉我不是真的对不对？只是我太累了做的噩梦对不对？哥哥……鼬，你说话啊！告诉我……”佐助哭喊着捶打他的胸膛，眼泪汹涌而出落在二人的衣服上。鼬不知道该说什么，佐助再不明白不过，没什么噩梦，他最亲爱的哥哥在几个小时前大开杀戒，父母族人的尸体仿佛就在眼前，肩膀的伤口也才刚刚止血，就被他的狂暴再度撕开。他嚎啕大哭，捶打着泄愤，然而对方一言不发。最终，他脱力栽进鼬的怀里，残余的眼泪鼻涕都抹在了他哥的衣襟上。

安静下来后，鼬抱着弟弟，轻轻拍打他后背，听他的哭嗝渐渐平息。这时候他还有心思想，还好找卡卡西借了衣服，不然一身血腥实在火上浇油。

“对不起，佐助，”原谅我。

“……你就会这句……”他感到胸膛传来震动，佐助闷闷地说，让他反省一秒听起来是否真的太过敷衍，“告诉我。”

“……”

他低头借月光看着弟弟翘起的头发，准备利用事先准备好的说辞。

“别再骗我了，哥哥，”佐助像是预感到谎言的降临，抬起头来直视鼬的双眼。鼬正抬手去压平他的发尾，听到这话愣在当场，二人对视片刻，佐助眼圈通红，脸上还有没擦干净的眼泪，然而看着鼬的眼神却是前所未有的坚定。少顷，鼬的手盖在他眼睛上，遮住那开始变得有侵略性的视线。

佐助长大了，他心想，既然已经决定了，那么就这样吧。

“我知道了，佐助，去洗把脸，这是个很长的故事。”

 

鼬与佐助相对而坐，用他沉着温柔的语气讲宇智波和村子的积怨，族人心有不甘，试图发动政变，讲人与人的争执，讲来之不易的和平。佐助一眼不眨看着他，皱起眉头，也不知道听懂了多少。

“原来止水哥真的死了。”

“是，他把另一只眼睛给了我，我交给卡卡西以备联络。”

佐助听完沉默片刻，小心问道：“哥哥，村子对我们这么不好，为什么你还要站在他们那边？”

“人生来就会与其他人产生感情，有感情的地方就会产生纷争……不能因为家族的私心让村子陷入战争。”

“就没有别的办法了吗？”

“……有的吧，一定有的……”他伸手抱过弟弟，“对不起，佐助，我要是更强一些，也许就不会是这种情况了，我要是再强一些——”佐助一口咬住鼬的肩膀，疼痛让他从情绪中脱身而出。尽管表面毫无波澜，但佐助还是隐约感受到了他的动摇和痛苦，哪怕并没有意识到。他拍拍弟弟的后背，将人推开坐好。

“好了，佐助，大致经过就是这样，那么现在轮到你了，”他抬手蹭了一下佐助的眼角，“虽然仍然稚嫩，但你已经有了写轮眼，作为宇智波家的孩子，我相信你一个人也可以过得很好，”收获佐助的瞪视，鼬不为所动，将选择摆在他眼前，“木叶除了高层几位大人知道，卡卡西前辈应该也猜到了一部分，如果你选择回到木叶，我会委托他照顾好你；或者你愿意跟我一起加入‘晓’吗？”

“就是那个‘斑’的组织？”

“是的，明天早上我们汇合后就向那里出发。”

“哥哥……为什么没有杀了我？”

问题姗姗来迟，他曾经用“测试气量”的借口掩盖自己的内心，试图用仇恨激励佐助成长。但如今他已经坦诚了大半夜，旧调重弹只怕会将弟弟推远，佐助恐怕也难以相信了。于是他选择彻底将内心暴露出来，哪怕只有短短的一瞬间——

“没有什么比村子更重要，只有你。”

“我果然还是没办法原谅木叶，”佐助垂头低语，鼬暗自叹口气，“他们毁了我们的家，还想要毁了你。”

“不是这样的，佐助。”

“我知道，我就是不甘心，”他看着自己的手，用力握成拳头，“可是我什么都做不了，甚至没办法帮到你！”

“佐助……”

“我不会让哥哥一个人背上骂名的！我要跟着你修炼，变得比你还要强，然后找那些只会牺牲宇智波的混蛋算账！你拦不住我的，哥哥！”

佐助的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光。尽管语气凶恶，但他仍然在鼬张开手时扑到了哥哥怀里，嘴里反复念着“你不能再丢下我”，睡着时也没松开手。

眼泪顺着边缘坠落，他轻抚弟弟的头发，透过窗子望向村子的方向。

——谢谢你们，父亲、母亲。

 

第二天，“斑”出现在破屋附近，等鼬和佐助收拾完出来。佐助一抬头便看见那张橙色的面具，忍不住往鼬身后躲。昨夜刚许下的豪言壮语在他耳边响起，这样子的话不是比之前还要弱了吗？于是他强行跨到鼬身边，抬头直视“斑”的眼睛……如果不是还用力攥着他哥的手的话，光看表情还挺有说服力的。

“斑”感到有意思，低沉笑起来：“你弟弟还挺不错的嘛。”

鼬用写轮眼盯着他，拍拍弟弟头发：“别忘了我们的交易，只要我在，你不能动佐助。”

“斑”摊手：“放松，鼬，你弟弟太弱了，暂时还没我看上的价值。”

佐助被鼬的手挡着，听到这话突然窜起一股火，就要扒开哥哥冲上去。

鼬蹲下握住他的肩膀：“听我说，佐助。他说的没错，你要变强，才能打倒他，”没说完感觉佐助委屈得快哭了，鼬笑起来，“不过有我在，相信你很快就能超过他了。”

“哼，那是当然的了，”佐助撇嘴，也意识到这个让哥哥忌惮的人实力比他见过的人都要强。

“感人的兄弟戏码就到此为止吧，走了！”

这让佐助察觉到对方的一丝烦躁，橘色面具上的条纹拧在一起，就好像连下面的眉毛也纠结着。“斑”不爽了，虽然不知道哪个地方戳中他恶劣且脆弱的心，但佐助的心情因此好了起来，笼罩多时的阴云开始消散，那个背影看着也不像第一眼那般难以企及了。

阶段性胜利，达成。

鼬是不知道他弟弟在想什么了，说起来，自从自己跳级毕业之后，与弟弟静下心来相处的时间越来越少。上一次佐助拉着他讲一天都干了什么是多久之前了？啊，那时候他们还能整天待在一起。

他俩跟着“斑”向国界靠近。他想去拉弟弟的手，那个走得稳稳当当的身影看着就像几年前的自己。不知不觉，佐助也长成了优秀的宇智波啊。

“哥哥，看，是河吧？”佐助惊喜地回头，一把握住鼬的手，指着林子尽头的方向，雾弥漫的地方露出望不到头的水面，岸边拴着一只小船。

“嗯，”手心的热度让他微笑，“看来我们到了。”


	2. Chapter 2

载着三人的小船顺着河一路向西，“斑”摇身一变成了外围成员“阿飞”。等到鼬与佐助来到视线范围内最高的塔楼之下时，“斑”已悄悄消失了。

塔中漆黑潮湿，当中立着三个穿黑袍的人。橘色头发的看上去就是“斑”口中的首领，佩恩。

“看来你就是阿飞说的新人，木叶的宇智波鼬。”

“佩恩，等等，”紫色头发的女人看到了他身边的佐助，“旁边的小孩子是？”

“是我弟弟，佐助。”

佩恩的轮回眼盯着佐助，没有多说：“阿飞推荐的人，好吧，正好我们需要扩大队伍。”

“正式成员，这样合适吗？”

“哼，我们可不是孤儿院，没钱养小孩。”

鼬看着那个几乎消失在黑暗中的人，身材高大，话里的恶意仿佛拥有实体。他握着佐助的手：“佐助跟我一起。”

佩恩看了眼角都和小南，最终示意小南把戒指交给鼬：“你弟弟太小，先跟阿飞一起做外围。鼬，收好戒指，你暂时跟角都搭档，解散。”

角都越过二人，率先出门：“跟着我。”

走到室外，凉爽的空气吸进肺里，佐助深深吐口气，刚刚的气氛压得他喘不过气来，兄长握着的手心里全是汗。

三人走到塔楼不远的一家店面，厚重的帘子遮着，从外面看不出用途。角都撩起门帘，没打招呼就直接进去了，兄弟俩跟着，到里面才发现是裁缝店，但不知道老板去了哪里。脚步没停，穿过又一扇门之后，角都拉开墙上的柜子，抱出两套眼熟的袍子，放到桌子上，从抽屉里掏出一本账册自顾自地开始写。

“两套衣服，尺寸稍微大了点，动手的时候注意点。每个月一号来这里拿钱，”说着扔出一个钱袋，停顿一下，他看了眼佐助，“他没有，只能算你一个人的。”

鼬愣住：“不行，我弟正要长身体。”

角都放下笔，露出的绿眼睛不怀好意：“小子，你弟弟太弱了，我还没收你管理费呢。”

佐助一天里第二次被直白的“你太弱”甩在脸上，气得当场跳起来试图为自己正名：“我可以做任务的！”

角都低头继续记账，嘴里敷衍他：“没见过战争的小鬼，我们可没有抓猫遛狗的任务给你。”

“算半份。”

“等他活到十岁再说吧。”说着就要赶人走，又忽然想起来什么，从另一个抽屉里摸出一瓶指甲油。

“拿着，你要是喜欢别的颜色自己去找。”

鼬盯着那瓶黑色指甲油，佐助拉他衣袖悄悄说：“我们走吧，哥哥。”

 

“这个爷爷好坏！”

走出了老远，佐助愤愤不平。

鼬摸了摸他的头：“嗯。别担心，佐助，我们想别的办法。”

佐助干劲十足：“陪我修行，哥哥，我要让他知道宇智波家的人不是那么好惹的！”

“当然。”

“我还可以去打工，听说山中就在她家的花店帮忙。”

鼬笑起来：“好，首先，我们去找一个住的地方。”

旁边钻出一人多高的捕蝇草，绝不知道跟了多久：“住在雨忍村也可以哦？晓提供员工宿舍。”

“不了，这里不适合佐助。”

绝阴沉笑着消失在地下。

直到快要走出雨忍村，佐助都没说话。鼬低头看他的发旋，意识到这种沉默代表了什么。

“佐助，想木叶了？”

“没有……”完全不想当然也是不可能的。

鼬此时却感受到前所未有的轻松，尽管目之所及的未来仍然黑暗，但此时，握着弟弟的手，就好像握住了希望。

“走吧，佐助，我们去找一个家。”

“嗯！”

 

结果最终还是回到了火之国境内，在边境处的一个平民村落找到了租金便宜的普通民居。虽说只有鼬一人份的工资，看得出晓成员的待遇还是相当不错的。毕竟领了这个月的，下个月的有没有命拿就是另外一回事了。刚在角都的桌上，鼬看到了一本民间流传的赏金手册，印象中上面的金额都不低。除此之外应该还有别的收入，大概是些见不得人的委托吧。

两个人临时的普通民居靠近村子外围，后门外是原主人用竹子围出的小院，再往外走就是火之国广袤的树林，足够安静，适合忍者修行，也能在危险时隐蔽躲藏。佐助倒是很开心，拉着他将两人未来的家边边角角都转了一遍，心满意足地躺下来。

他能闻到久无人住的榻榻米散发的潮气，佐助在旁边数着要采购的东西。

小孩子的伤痛是这么容易愈合的吗？我真的获得弟弟原谅了吗？我真的做对了吗？

佐助说着自己笑起来，翻过身来凑到他身旁：“怎么样，哥哥，还有我没想到的吗？”

“嗯，可是我们没有那么多钱了。”

小孩子一下子鼓起肉呼呼的脸，引得他抬手去戳他的额头。

“不过我们会有的。”

 

说好第二天一起去买东西，结果刚要出门，鼬就收到佩恩的联络。

“佐助，”他招招手，弟弟开心地跑过来，结果又被戳到额头，“原谅我，看来又要下一次了。”

“我生气了！”

“佐助乖，我很快就回来。”鼬接过佐助递来的外袍，披到肩上，佐助在一边帮忙举着袖子。

他回头看了眼站在门口的弟弟，摆了摆手。

 

鼬站在树枝上，旁边落下另一道黑红的身影。角都头上带了个竹笠，手里还有一个，递给他。

“怎么，没带上你弟弟？”

鼬戴上竹笠，露出一双的写轮眼，平淡地看了他一眼，接着转向远方。

“走，他们来了。”说完化作乌鸦消失，一点等人的意愿都没有。

角都：真是太讨厌了，还是小的可爱一些。

 

鼬的身影转眼就看不见了，佐助眨着眼，失望地进了屋。然而空旷的屋子里只有昨天买的食材，两个枕头和一床被褥，哥哥一走，偏僻的缺点就显出来了。他洗好碗筷，到后院练习手里剑。

这是那日之后，两兄弟第一次分开。太安静了，只能听见手里剑插进木桩的“哆哆”声。往日就算全神贯注，也不免偶尔有一两枚撞到一起，擦出火花，再落到地上，今天他听着风声，有种不管怎么扔，都能扔到目标上的自信。他伸手触摸自己的眼睛，感受着全新的查克拉围绕眼周流动。

这就是宇智波一族的瞳术。他不知道这到底意味着什么，但是触碰到眼睛的一刹那，灭族之夜像噩梦一样再次将他笼罩——空无一人的街道，倒在血泊里的族人，交叠在一起的父母，宇智波鼬转过头来，黑色的勾玉冷静地构成三角，旋转起来，黑色的天空，他又回到了地狱门口——

佐助忍不住跑到树林里呕吐起来，扶着树干几乎站立不住，缓过来时后背的衣服已经浸透冷汗。

一抬头看见前方一棵树上新鲜的划痕，昨天才刻上去，一道代表佐助，鼬拿苦无比着他的身高轻轻划出，再高一些的是鼬，他执意踩着凳子亲手划，太用力差点将凳子踩翻，被鼬一把抱住。

他用衣袖擦干额头上的汗水，面无表情走回了家，路过木桩时顺手摘下了手里剑。他迫切想要看到活着的人，是谁都好。

 

“你真的只有13岁吗？”角都看着鼬带好竹笠，护额和衣领将那张不大的脸遮得就剩了一双眼，若不是眼下那道浅浅的泪沟，看起来跟他弟弟的区别就只有发型了。

鼬最后确认目标已经死亡：“任务完成，我先走了。”

“……”角都挨个翻护卫的尸体，希望能撞大运碰上赏金榜上的角色，“哦，真的有。”他掏出小册子，对照着找起来，鼬站在一边等他翻完，然而思绪已经向家飞去了，不知道佐助在家干什么，有没有好好吃饭，原来都是妈妈做饭，佐助该不会又只吃了番茄吧。

“才一百万两，看来你也跟钱无缘。”

“没事我先走了。”

角都收好本子，扛起尸体：“要向首领汇报，你先别走……啊，走了，好想杀人。”

 

回到村子时天已经黑了，鼬站在门口深呼吸，虽然也不知道有什么可紧张的。

“我回来了。”

没人回答，他现在真的紧张了。强行稳住换好鞋，斗笠没摘，袍子也来不及脱。

玄关深处有黯淡的光，他在走进房间前罕见地一片空白，直到看见趴在桌子上的佐助，从出门时就悬起的心才落了回去。

“佐助，醒醒，小心着凉。”

少年一脸不在状态，脸蛋上还有衣服压出的印子，然而看见他哥的下一秒整个人都亮起来，叫着“哥哥”就往他身上扑。

“好了好了，让我先把衣服换了。”

“嗯！我去热饭，哥哥你吃了没？”

“没，是什么，番茄炒番茄吗？”

佐助从厨房探出头来吐舌头：“讨厌，是烤鱼啦……顺便还买了昨天的三色团子！”

鼬收拾完毕跟进厨房，帮他把晚饭端出来，附带一盘团子，是昨天买菜时路过的那家茶屋，那时两人刚付完房租基本没剩几个钱。

“怎么忽然有钱了？”

“嘿嘿嘿，明天开始我就要去烧烤店打工了！”

两人坐在矮桌两侧：“我开动了。”

“真的吗？”鼬看着佐助的笑脸，放松地戳他的额头，“不愧是我的弟弟。”

 

入夜，两人相拥而眠，佐助忽然把自己闷在被子里：“哥哥，我还没想好。”

鼬有些困了，只拍了拍他的头：“要不要去打工吗？”

“当然不是！”佐助犹豫，“没想好要不要原谅你。”

“是吗。”有些话就要擅自脱口而出，还好他马上就睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

佐助的一天大致从被哥哥拍醒开始。鼬往往已经起床洗漱完毕，早餐也准备好了，才会把睡得天昏地暗的弟弟轻轻叫醒。偶尔有些时候佐助提前醒来，发现自己不知什么时候钻到了哥哥怀里，紧接着鼬就会跟着睁开眼，两人窝在温暖的被子里互道一声“早上好”，佐助就会抢先爬起来做早饭。

宇智波家的早餐时间一如既往安静。

多数情况下，鼬吃完早饭就要出发做任务，佐助也到了去烧烤店打工的时间，于是鼬穿好外袍，戴上斗笠，拉着弟弟的手，送他到店里，跟老板打过招呼后再离去。佐助要在店里帮忙到晚饭时段，任务顺利的话鼬也会争取赶回来接佐助回家，一起吃饭。

饭后是兄弟俩的训练时间，鼬像要弥补错过的时光一样，从基本技能到写轮眼的使用和维护，只要他知道的，不管简单困难都要给佐助教上一遍。

森林很快成为他们的训练场，时间太晚直接露宿林中也是常有的事。

鼬有时候担心自己对弟弟过于严格，一开始切磋时还想着放水，不知为何很快就被佐助发现。

“哥哥，认真一点啦，不然明天不给你买团子。”是的，由于鼬的工资一到手基本就要交房租，剩下的也用于日常采买，而团子店就在回家的必经之路上。每次路过他总是板着脸，试图利用面无表情的样子掩饰，其实内心早被弟弟看穿了，于是佐助偷偷用打工的钱给哥哥买零食。

一来二去鼬也进入状态，认真与弟弟对战。惨是经常的，忍者学校的那些东西就算熟练掌握，在鼬的眼里也过于简单刻板。佐助缺少实战，刚开始的时候总不免身上青青紫紫的，家里第一时间备齐了医疗品。

鼬正要替他缠好腿上的绷带，佐助忽然想到什么，看着他笑起来。

“想到什么了？”

“山本大叔今天问我，‘是不是老被哥哥欺负啊？下次你跟大叔说，我去帮你教训那小子’。”

鼬心想，我在别人眼里就是会欺负弟弟的类型吗？抬眼看着佐助贼兮兮的笑容，他忍不住板起脸，曲起手指敲了敲他刚刚包好的伤口。

“嗷！我要跟大叔说你欺负我！”佐助夸张地鬼哭狼嚎，鼬没绷住笑了起来，伸手去戳他脑门，佐助跳起来扑到他身上，两个人滚作一团，“我跟大叔说了，我要自己教训回来！”

“好啊，佐助长大了，会教训哥哥了。”他站起来托着佐助腋下将人抛起来，在佐助的笑声中稳稳地接住。

两人闹了好一会儿，鼬看到墙上的时间：“好了，洗漱去，该睡觉了。明天我有任务，小南来陪你，没记错的话明天休息？”

“唔嗯嗯，小南姐要来吗？午饭做什么好呢？”

“她说带午饭来，你的份也准备了。”

“耶，小南姐真好！”佐助“哒哒哒”跑进，转头做了个鬼脸，“当然最好的还是哥哥！”

鼬无奈笑着收拾床铺。

 

鼬觉得自己有点不对劲。

此时他站在自己家院子外不远的一棵树上，沉着冷静看着院子里的佐助和小南练习手里剑。本来他只是想看一眼就走，紧接着想到时间还早，不如等小南来了再走。没一会儿小南到了，佐助一脸激动，但马上冷静下来做出一副无所谓的样子，殊不知眉眼早就出卖了他。他又想到自己还没有机会看到佐助在外人面前的样子，两个人在一起时总像原来一样亲密，自己的笑容也很多。

再待一会儿吧，万一佐助跟别人相处不好呢？听说在忍校时别的小孩子都不敢跟他搭话，酷酷的，满脸都写着“别来烦我”。

小南一如既往温柔，将手中的便当盒递给佐助，背对着他不知道说了什么，佐助放松下来，将东西拿走放好，再出来时明显自然很多。

嗯，再等一会儿，小南还不了解佐助，可能掌握不好教授的方法。

就这样一直到小南看不下去，纷飞的纸片在他汇聚出分身：“鼬，原来你还没走，佩恩在找你。”

“嗯，我有东西忘记拿了，这就走。”

小南简直要被笑死，表面上再怎么少年老成，出任务时再怎么缜密冷酷，眼前的人仍然是个哥哥，甚至连他自己都还是个孩子。她看着鼬压下斗笠，向她点了点头，接着消失在树林里，于是忍不住叹口气，纸分身化作轻巧的蝴蝶飞舞散去。

年轻真好啊。

 

临近晚饭，鼬还没有回来，小南看佐助的眼神总不自觉往门口飘，本来能躲过去的攻击也踉踉跄跄，于是收了翅膀，提议道：“需要我帮忙问一下他吗？”

佐助被戳穿心思，眼神漂移，脸蛋上也泛起红晕。他摇摇头：“不用了，哥哥也不是每次都能当天回来的。”这让小南想起他们三个的当年，那时候是不是也看着墙上的牌子盼望出门的人早些平安归来呢？

“小南姐，我们去吃晚饭吧，我知道有家烧烤店很好吃！”

“好啊。”

 

山本大叔的烧烤屋正值晚上生意火热的时候，大叔看到佐助带着一个陌生姑娘一起吃饭，她身上穿的又是和佐助哥哥一样的袍子，毫不意外地把她当成了佐助的兄嫂。

“大叔，先要两份烤鱼！”

“好嘞，今天大叔开心，算你半价。”说着吆喝他即将继承店铺的儿子赶快准备。

佐助一头雾水看着雀跃的老板，小南忍不住笑起来。

烤鱼端上来的时候，老板严肃地跟小南说：“佐助是个好孩子，干活认真，人也很谦虚……”

“嗯嗯，我知道的。”

山本大叔看小南完全没领会他的意思，有点着急：“你们、你们别再打他了啊……哎，你劝着点你先生，他看着也不像不讲理的人啊。”

佐助听懂了，脸涨得通红，语无伦次：“山本大叔，你说什么呢！我哥没有……总之我是在修炼，不是被打啦！小南姐也不是……”

“啊？”

“哈哈哈。”

山本大叔意识到自己说错了话，脸色向佐助看齐：“对不起对不起，你看我这嘴。”

小南表示没关系，大叔仍然过意不去，最终一拍板：“随便点，这顿算大叔赔礼道歉了。”

 

两人在大叔慈爱的注视下用完了晚饭，佐助脸上红晕就没下去过，急忙拉着小南出门：“大叔再见，明天我会按时来的！”

出门时差点撞上进来的客人，佐助连忙向那人道歉，随即走到小南身边，见她盯着门帘似在发呆。

“小南姐，是熟人吗？”

小南回过神来，摇头道：“不，是我看错了，回去吧，佐助。”不知是不是角度问题，擦肩而过的瞬间，她从那个人身上看到了“空陈”的影子，然而她并没有感知到对方的查克拉。

 

任务没有想象中困难，干柿鬼鲛也是一个很靠谱的搭档。结束任务的鼬看向夜空，鬼鲛站在他身边。

“鼬先生，是在想弟弟吗？”

鼬没有回答，过了一会儿说：“先休息吧，明天再回去报告。”

“留弟弟一个人在家可以吗？”

“他也不小了。”

 

隔天是周日，汇报完任务，鼬撑伞走向雨忍村村口。

大蛇丸正与他相对而来，两人错身而过，大蛇丸嗓音沙哑地说：“你有个好弟弟，鼬。”他的手忽然变做两条毒蛇缠绕住鼬的身体，“当然，我还是更中意你……什么？”转瞬间他身处红色的天空下，身体被楔在原地，鼬站在两米开外，红色的雨水穿透纸伞流到他脸上，像两道血泪。

“天照。”

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”黑色的火焰眨眼间将他吞噬，大蛇丸在火中惨叫着，声音越来越小，最终像灰一样溶化在连绵的雨中。


	4. Chapter 4

“大蛇丸叛逃了。”佩恩看着鼬说。

鼬本来没觉得一把火就能将传说中的三忍解决，但他烧的时候也很确认那是实体而非替身。

“你有什么想说的？”

“不，没有。”

蝎遗憾地说：“真可惜，我本想亲自下手。”

谁也不知道那个男人想要干什么，加入晓看起来也只是他计划中的一环。大蛇丸本人不在意跟同僚交恶，算起来组织里的人几乎要被他得罪光了。

长门觉得他太看不透，人如蛇一般狡猾，虽然实力强劲，却无法为他所用，说不准什么时候就要被他反咬一口。

但是角都前搭档死于他的无差别攻击之下，眼下大蛇丸叛逃，虽然也先后收获宇智波兄弟和干柿鬼鲛，人手还是十分匮乏，更别说小号的那个未来还不知道长成什么样子。

小南看出他的忧虑，开口道：“听闻汤忍附近有杀人狂出没，手段极为残忍，而且据说有不死之身，听起来很适合角都。”

佩恩略作思索，点名：“角都，你和小南、鼬一起去。”

“哼，但愿传言属实。”角都嘴上一说，实际半分都没往心里去，这种传闻没有一千也有八百，哪次不是去了之后发现是装神弄鬼。于是他开始计算这一趟出去要花掉多少钱，汤之国好像太和平了，连值得动手的赏金对象都没有。

这个杀人狂热衷于拉人入教，不同意就当场杀掉献祭，同意的话为了向邪神献忠诚也要杀掉血祭。

小南想了想：“不如带着佐助一起吧，我们俩看上去像诱饵。”

佐助跟他修行了一年，鼬也想看看弟弟的成长，况且有自己在，也不会让他出事，于是没怎么犹豫就同意了。

“死了我可不管。”

佐助听了倒是很开心，让鼬有点担心是不是哪里的教育出了问题。

临行前角都不知道从哪儿翻出一套小号外袍，只绣了一朵大红云在屁股的位置，拿给佐助的时候还很凶恶：“好好保管，坏了要扣你工钱。”

佐助撇嘴：“说的我有工钱似的，还不都是我打工赚的。”

角都心说，小子，你打工那烧烤屋还有我半拉股份。再说鼬也在抽条，去年的袍子今年再穿已经短了一截，马上又得换新的。还好鼬出任务能动眼就不动手，一件能穿到退休。

 

汤忍村*在火之国与雷之国交界，数年前涡潮隐村所在的漩涡之国被灭，便被划到了汤之国境内。四人一路走去，远处是延绵的山脉，山顶积雪终年未消。经过平民的村落歇脚时能感受到一种久别重逢的祥和宁静。茶屋老板自来熟，大约是许久没见到新客人了，难免过于热情，絮絮叨叨推销自家的温泉旅店：“高山温泉水，包治百病，泡一泡病全消。”

小南不清楚，角都看着不像爱泡汤的人，倒是鼬本着不能亏弟弟的原则，没事会带着佐助去家附近的温泉泡一泡。

“听说附近有杀人狂出没？”小南做出一副担心的样子，小声问道。几人暂且收起了外袍，此时小南一身轻便浴衣，盘起的紫发边别着纸花，看起来温婉柔弱。

掌柜听完却哈哈一笑，“那已经是好久以前的事啦，神大人显灵，为民除害……啊你们刚来可能还不知道，就供在隔壁村神社里，附近的都去参拜，可灵了。”

“这么说你也去拜过？”

“哈哈，我没有，妻经常去，托大人的福，生意越来越好。”

谢过老板，几人出发上路，角都摇头低语：“我觉得不行。”

鼬拉着佐助的手，说道：“走吧，去看看。”

穿越森林的时候四人换上晓袍，没多久就来到忍者村。连绵的战争让这个小国几乎耗光了战斗力，走在忍者村里遇见的大部分人竟然都是平民，气氛跟刚才的村子一样热闹祥和，村民看见三忍者带一个小孩子还穿着统一的服装，新奇得不得了，一传十十传百，很快几人就被默默围观起来。

“……”

“哥哥，我们会不会太显眼了啊？”

“……”

于是四人找了个角落把袍子脱了，角都说：“分头，我跟你们在一起更显眼了，”说完消失在巷子阴影里。

三人于是向着村子最显眼的神社出发，没想到参拜的人过多，老老实实排队天都要黑了。

佐助倒是挺开心的，鼬和小南也没觉得有什么危险逼近，但考虑到任务，这种过于安全的气氛倒是使人生疑。

正随着人群慢慢走参道，角都的声音忽然响起：“你们在干什么？”转头发现他在道旁的树上蹲着。小南和鼬对视，带着佐助一起闪进树林里。

“你们到底干什么来了？”角都生气，这三个人一路有说有笑，佐助甚至还抱着一袋温泉馒头，虽然大部分都是给鼬吃的。

“你来一个吗？”

“……”他不是很想搭话，于是转换话题，谈起将神社里的情况，“里面祭祀的是五十琼敷入彦命，我看了，就是普通的神像，不可能显灵。”

“所以是有人以神的名义杀了那个杀人狂。”

角都点点头，掀开袍子托出一个木盒，“我们可以亲自问问这家伙。”

他打开盖子，里面是一颗头颅，恶趣味地梳了光滑的背头，玫红色的眼睛保存得也十分完好，像活的一样。

“你们又是干什么的？”眼珠子忽然灵活地转动起来，将面前的三人看在眼里，又忍不住往上翻，试图看拿着他的那个人。

佐助眼睛一亮，“啊，说话了。”

“喂喂，小鬼，你那是什么表情，看着很让人火大你知道吗？不如把你献给邪神大人吧，哈哈哈哈哈！”

佐助半点没想收敛自己的嫌弃：“看来就是你了。可为什么他们要把你一个头供起来？”

“谁知道啊，我管那么多。等等，一定是被邪神的教义感化了吧，想杀谁杀谁，自由！怎么样，你们几位来入我邪神教吗？”

“那不就是单纯的杀人狂吗？”

“才不是，这都是我对邪神大人的忠诚。杀人狂什么的，你是在侮辱我的信仰，我可是非常虔诚的教徒！”

“扔了吧。”角都说完往地上一扔。

“等等等等，你们到底是来干什么的？大费周章把我从神社里偷出来，现在就随随便便把我扔了吗？”

“扔了吧。”小南同意。

“好好我错了，别扔啊，这位姐姐，算我错了好不好，我都道歉了，送佛送到西，求求你们把我捡起来好吗？我的身体离这儿不远！”

“闭嘴。”

“哎，这位大叔，人还是很好的嘛，我有预感我们相处一定很好。”

“你想多了，我只想杀了你。”

“哈哈哈哈那你来啊！”

佐助看了眼鼬，鼬递了个视线，佐助颠颠过去捡起盒子塞回角都怀里。

“角都爷爷，给你，随你怎么处置。”

“……你们俩真的太讨厌了。”

小南笑眯眯。

“原来你叫角都，怎么，你是这个小孩的爷爷了？这么说你们是一家子吗，怪不得你跟这位兄弟这么像。这么一看你还真是完全继承了你爸爸啊，一点都不像你妈妈。”

小南：“哈哈哈”。

鼬：“我是他哥哥。”

飞段：“啊，什么嘛，我看你……”角都扣上盖子强行让他闭嘴。

 

光天化日，四个人外加一颗头也没再走大路，顺着他指的方向穿越树林。角都露出的眼睛写满了嫌弃，但这个人旺盛的生命力确实让他产生了点兴趣。

佐助敲敲木盒子：“你叫什么名字？”

“我为什么要告诉你，臭小鬼。”

“要不是我，你现在就要烂在树林里了。”

“……飞段。”

“你怎么跑到神社里去了？”

飞段啥都不想说，只想杀人，但身体还不知道烂在那里，只好陪小孩聊天。

“他们又不入我邪神教，打又打不死我，当然是通通杀掉了！”

鼬接道：“两败俱伤？”

“哈哈哈怎么可能！”飞段干笑，“好吧是我大意了，没想到他们还有点本事。”

角都忍不住发出嫌弃的声音：“啧。”

“角都，你果然还是很讨厌，等我找到身体就杀了你。”

“然后呢，你怎么到神社里去了？”小南摸了摸装着头的匣子，做工精致，大小适中，明显是特意定做的，飞段脑袋下面还垫了绒布。

用他的话来说，他也砍掉了那些人的头，于是假冒英雄，后到的村民见他尸首分离还能说话，当即跪地大呼神明显灵，将“为民除害的英雄”捧到神社一并供奉起来。

小南问角都怎么办，角都阴沉着脸，不情愿地同意先试试找飞段的身体再做打算。虽然对一下子找到搭档没抱太大希望，有个临时的凑合一下也算抵掉一部分路费。

几人顺着飞段的指引来到事发地，不出意外地看到尸体都被清走了。

“怎么办，你就不能感知一下查克拉吗？”角都想把他的头也就地埋了。

“我又不是感知型的！”飞段叫起来，“等一下，我知道汤隐村有个乱葬岗，专门扔无名尸，我的应该也在那儿。”

小南一脸为难：“这么久了，就算找到也烂了吧。”

角都头疼：“指路。”

一路来到山脚下，距离湖面不远的小山坡，悲伤的是天要黑了。

好在此地较为寒冷，乱葬岗也没想象中的恶心，尸体散落在岩石间，白骨随处可见。

“我有感觉了！就在这里！”

角都懒得理他大呼小叫，触须伸进盒子里拎出他的头，跳到石碓里。

“我去找，你们先回去。”


	5. Chapter 5

天色已晚，三人合计在附近露营一晚，看看飞段情况再做打算。烧火烤鱼时，飞段喋喋不休的声音从林子里透了出来。

角都：“闭嘴，再啰嗦给你扔回去。”

飞段：“我知道你是爱我的啦，小角都。”

角都：“滚。”

角都一手揪着飞段的头发，一手拖着一具无头尸，上衣不知道飞去了哪里，一把三段大镰刀被乱七八糟捆在身体上。鼬捂住佐助的眼：“不要看。”

“我穿裤子了好吗！”

扔在地上时角都毫不客气，佐助觉得那身上的骨头都要被摔碎了，如果之前扔下乱葬岗时还没碎的话。

这时他才发现角都的地怨虞还拉着一头野猪，触须裹着野猪扔到仨人脚边，他坐下抽出苦无开始剥皮切肉。

飞段在一边继续尸首分离：“角都，角都，你先把我接上呗。”

“明天再说。”

“你真的能把我接上吗，不会是骗人的吧？”

“……我不会上当的，死心吧。”

“切。”

 

第二天清晨，没等飞段催促，角都就拎着他的头和脖子对接在一起，小臂伸出一根触须，查克拉控制着它在皮肤血肉之间穿进穿出。飞段在叫着“疼死了”，鼬和小南面无表情，佐助目光追着触须的尖端，看它螺旋着前进，消失在脖子另一端，不一会儿从下面冒出头，与尾巴连接在一起，这个过程缓慢而富有节奏，总让人觉得角都在故意折磨他。

他带着病态的迷恋盯着那个伤口愈合，直到鼬拍拍他的肩膀。

“接上了，但动作太大还是会掉的。”

飞段活动脖子，感受久违的身体正在慢慢复活，血液开始流动，查克拉逐渐充盈。他向背对他的角都说了声“多谢”，紧接着忽然抡起那把惹眼的镰刀，直冲角都的后背砍去。

“祭品我就收下了！”

角都防着他这手，当即弯腰就地一滚，地怨虞涌出手臂袭向飞段，后者急忙收回镰刀，猛地落地，刀锋将面前的触须拦腰截断。

“太危险了吧！差点就被捅穿——”他将镰刀握在手中往地上一戳，话没说完就被另一簇触须穿胸而过，新鲜的血液瞬间喷涌而出，他瞪着眼定格在原地。

佐助、鼬和小南早在飞段偷袭时就已瞬身到树上，看到飞段偷袭不成反被捅，佐助先是嫌弃，很快意识到这个人就连头掉了都没死，恐怕串成肉串也不会有事。

果然，随着地怨虞抽出他身体，飞段因疼痛大叫着，但看起来仍然活蹦乱跳，胸前的创口并没有愈合的迹象，刚接回来的身体瞬间沐浴在自己的血液中。角都没有轻敌，他不认为失血过多能让这个家伙怎么样，顶多就是更加苍白一些。

“哈哈哈哈！”飞段大笑起来，“来吧！向邪神大人的献祭即将开始！”

角都以为他要使出什么惊天动地的绝招，却见他踩着满地的血在脚下画出图案，然后极为炫耀地舔了舔刀尖。

“看来是需要对手的血。”佐助的写轮眼刚刚开到二勾玉，但足以看清刚刚的交战，鼬点点头表示同意。圈中的飞段身体变成黑色，白色骨骼纹路覆盖裸露出的皮肤，他手中握起长矛，大喊“愿邪神大人永享荣光”，然后狠狠刺穿自己的心脏。

树上三人略吃一惊，角都一头雾水，有心嘲讽，就感觉自己的一颗心脏被一只无形的矛对穿，他吐出一口血，捂着心口跪倒在地。飞段满脸写着舒畅，骷髅般的脸因死亡前痛楚带来的快感扭曲起来，让他喉间溢出一声呻吟。

鼬侧头看了眼佐助，心想还好离得远，这个家伙太危险了。

“原来如此，”那阵痛楚消散之后，背后的一只面具惨叫着穿出衣袍，碎在地上，角都拍拍土站起来，“这就结束了？”

“你怎么还没死？”飞段一脸惊讶，意识到碰上了同样有不死之身的家伙。而自己除了死司凭血，也就体术还拿得出手，眼下这种情况实在不在他战术范围内。

一看对方的反应，角都就知道到此为止了，他也不想再费劲把飞段的头拆掉，更何况对他这种下手不分敌友的人来说，飞段在某种程度上还挺合适的。

他弯腰捡起碎掉的面具，开始回想有哪些家伙的心脏可以补充。小南三人跳下树，试图拉拢一脸不明白状况的飞段。

“我们是邪恶的犯罪集团，杀人放火无恶不作。”

飞段认真回想这两天的所见，对这点深表怀疑，一个是年轻姑娘，还没见她出过手，另一个是带着幼年弟弟的哥哥，似乎拥有独特的瞳术，但没见有什么作用，最后也就角都看起来凶神恶煞，比他还像杀人狂，技能也很粗暴血腥，结果还不是连小屁孩都能欺负。

“对伙伴我们还是很友好的，”飞段的怀疑全都写在脸上，小南一本正经补充，假装忘记角都的前任搭档是怎么死的。

“好吧，”最终飞段点点头，从牛仔裤的兜里摸出护额，划上标记，“我可不在乎你们的什么组织目标，没法痛快传教的话我随时会退出的啊！”

角都剩余的心脏咯噔一下，觉得事情远远没这么简单。


	6. Chapter 6

夏天倏然而至。鼬意识到时两人已经在这个边境小村庄定居两年了。院外刻着身高的树被反复摧残，两个人比赛似地没过多久就要划上一道，佐助还在原地徘徊，鼬那段间隔越来越大。他想，下次换一棵树吧。

他今天早早结束任务赶回来，平静而寻常地给了弟弟拥抱，佐助已经准备好晚餐，兄弟二人相对而坐，就像过去的每一个平和的日子一样。但今天他有些紧张，在他察觉到这种情绪时人已经趁着佐助洗澡的工夫爬到了房顶上，清理瓦间的杂草。明明刚拔过一次，浇了几天雨水之后就又疯长出来。

拔完也没有下去，他就地坐在瓦上，将拔下来的草一根一根摞在一起。要是再过一阵，枯萎的干草就能滚到一起揉成团了。

他盯着那堆绿色，就在这时意识到自己在紧张，手心出了一层薄汗。

真是……到底有什么可紧张的呢，又不是第一次了。

“哥哥，你在哪儿？”

他急忙探出一个头，看到佐助换好睡衣站在院子里，“在这儿。”

“我可以上去吗？”

得到同意后佐助轻巧地翻上屋檐，落地踩到一片碎瓦，“咯噔”。

鼬好笑地看他失落地撅起嘴，向他招手：“来这边。”

于是佐助来到鼬身边，被他抽走肩膀上的毛巾。

“坐好。”

“嗯。”

他在鼬前面乖巧坐好，看着远处墨色的树林，月光将树顶镀上一层薄薄的银。鼬将毛巾覆到他头上替他擦头发，很快感受到手底下的湿意。

“怎么不擦，着凉要头疼的。”

“这么热，风吹一吹就干啦，哥你太小心了。”

鼬不置可否“嗯”了一声，手上动作不停。蝉鸣，夏夜林边凉爽的风，头皮上按摩的力道太过舒适，饭后的困倦渐渐俘虏了他的意志。

“啊哈——”

“困了就去睡吧。”

鼬收好毛巾，手指伸进弟弟的头发里，还有点潮湿。就算是这个时候，佐助的头发还是叛逆地翘起一个尾巴。

“不困。”嘴上说着，人已经挪到哥哥身边躺好了。他枕着胳膊，盯着遥远的星空。

鼬也躺下来，心中有事，望了会儿天就转头看弟弟的侧脸。

比当初离家时明显瘦了不少，他一有任务难免早出晚归，多半时候都是佐助自己做自己吃。自己不在家的时候，他有好好吃饭吗？检查厨房储备也看不出什么来。也没准是在长个子，显得没那么肉肉的了，抱起来的重量感倒是在缓缓增加。但是脸上看起来消瘦很多，原来还能捏起来的脸蛋现在也捏不了了。唉，好像很久没能捏一下了。

他这么想着，就不自觉伸出手去，指尖触到细嫩的皮肤时将佐助从瞌睡中一下子惊醒。

“不要捏我脸啦，”他嘀嘀咕咕，“我已经不是小孩子了。”

在这种事情上鼬一向从善如流，他答着“嗯嗯我知道”，揉了一把便收回手。

“佐助。”

“嗯？”

他知道佐助会原谅他的，但仍免不了感到愧疚：“明天恐怕不能赶回来了。”

“哦，”佐助眼神黯淡下去，但强打起精神，“没关系，生日什么的……”

说还没说完，就看到鼬从口袋里拿出一条眼熟的链子，他偷偷往哥哥露出的脖子上看，发现那条还在。

“给我的？”

“嗯，一模一样的已经找不到了，今天刚好看到有卖相似的。”

佐助接过来，三个镀银的金属环中间各嵌了一枚小小的红宝石。

“喜欢吗？”鼬微笑着问他，试图掩饰内心的局促。

佐助举着项链看得手发酸，这才向鼬露出一个大大的笑脸：“嗯！哥哥帮我带上吧？”

这让鼬悬了一天的心总算落下来，他接过项链，佐助坐起来背对他。他一边扣一边说：“现在稍微有些长，过几年你长大了就好了。”

“嗯，谢谢！”

“生日快乐，佐助。”

第二天，佐助睁开眼时鼬已经不在了，被窝里也没有感受到额外的温度。走到厨房才发现早饭竟然已经做好了，甚至别有用心地准备了一份纳豆，当然烤鱼和小番茄也健在。

他安静吃着饭，心里乱七八糟地想着事。今天休息，也没有哥哥的同僚来跟他切磋，他也没有什么出门的心情。说到底生日与其他日子相比并没有什么特殊的地方，而唯一的意义他早已得到了。

这时门口突兀地响起门铃声。自从搬到这里来，偶尔会有邻居的奶奶送亲手做的甜品来，但她一般会直接喊佐助的名字，除此之外还没其他人来过。晓的人来多数情况下不会按铃，直接到后院找会比较方便，也不会引起村民的好奇心。

他警惕地躲在门后，慢慢拉开门。

“呀吼，佐助君在吗？阿飞带着任务一起来啦！”

“斑”顶着橙色螺旋面具出现在门后，欢脱地跟他招手。

“阿飞可以进去吗？”

尽管佐助知道这个人在装疯卖傻，在组织成员面前表现得像个神经病一样，以掩盖深不可测的实力，但他仍免不了对这种演技敬谢不敏，特别是知道他真面目之后。这让他难以抑制地觉得在这个高大的身躯里藏着两个迥异的灵魂。

他将“斑”让进来，探头确认没有村民注意到他们，背过身将门关好。

“斑”收敛他那阿飞扮相，直截了当地说：“有任务，我要看看你的水平。”

一半的佐助因为任务而激动，让他觉得这是一个机会，让他得以离哥哥更进一步，另一半保有理智，告诉他这个家伙绝对没有那么单纯。这甚至不是一个选择，他要么接受并通过这场测试，要么昨天就是与哥哥的最后一面，不通过的下场是什么他也不是很愿意去思考。

于是他谨慎点头：“我接受，任务是什么？我知道晓一向是两人一组，你成为我的搭档了吗？”

“小子，注意你的态度。你能出现在这里完全是因为宇智波鼬需要你活着。”

“需要你活着”这话意味深长，带着冷硬的触感，让他心头一梗。他一时之间没能想明白到底是什么意思，但“斑”指的肯定不是作为兄弟、家人方面的需要。

“走，详细内容路上告诉你。”“斑”说完拉开后门消失在树林里。

佐助想了想，飞快留了张便条。看来哥哥不知道这次任务的存在。

希望这张便条派不上用场才好。


	7. Chapter 7

“很遗憾地告诉你，当天返回是不可能的了。”

“斑”与佐助自火之国西南边境小镇出发，一路向东北方向行进。路上平民越来越多，偶尔也会有任务中的忍者擦肩而过。佐助感到一阵久违的亲切感，这是去木叶的方向。从家到木叶最快也要三天，这样的话多半来不及赶在鼬之前回去了。

结果“斑”的一席话让他彻底放弃：“我们要去霜之国。”

这岂止三天，算上完成任务的时间，恐怕回家已经是下个月的事情了。

当夜，两人在树林中宿营。佐助想到生火有可能引来危险，便打算与斑各自找棵大树休息。火之国气候最为温和，树木生长得十分繁茂，何况现在正是绿树成荫的盛夏。高处的树干足以支撑成年人的重量。树叶宽大可遮挡身形，有人靠近时带起细微的风也足够忍者察觉。

他踩在堆积了几百年的落叶上，环视周围，准备找个看起来舒适的地方。结果一声“火遁·豪火球之术”在他身后响起，“斑”不知什么时候清出一方空地，口中吐出小火球点燃了堆好的枯叶。

“……”

算起来，这个人也到了老年痴呆的年龄了啊。

“干什么？”“斑”接收到他的视线，摆摆手席地而坐，浑身散发着欠揍的气息，然而佐助打不过，“你我的实力还会怕普通劫匪吗？哦，你可能还会怕。”

管你是不是宇智波老祖宗啊，说话委婉一点会死吗！

佐助看着他在黑暗中伸手烤火的样子，告诉自己：忍者的忍，是忍耐的忍。

“……迟早有一天我要杀了你。”

“排队去吧，小子，”他伸手随意往树林里一挥，“去找点吃的来，秋刀鱼不要。”

原来他不爱吃秋刀鱼。可惜这个季节也没有，想吃也得再过一个月去临海的村落才能吃到。不然他真的很想抓几条故意恶心他。

“斑”自坐下后一直保持低头烤手的姿势，直到佐助强忍住向他吐火球的冲动转身钻进林中时才抬起头来望他的背影。十岁的少年还没真正涉足过忍者的战场，所有的情绪都写在脸上，竭力板出的严肃，也只是粗劣模仿鼬的样子。

他想到什么，在面具之下笑起来：佐助已经比他十岁的时候像样子多了。那是当然的，鼬再怎么爱他，也知道不可能让他生活在象牙塔里。他只稍微跟鼬提起，这位堂弟几乎没有犹豫便答应了。具体任务当然没有告诉他，一切只说一场测试，可看做忍者学校的毕业考试。

鼬临走时说“弟弟就拜托你了”。他不是真正的宇智波斑，没有同胞兄弟姐妹相依为命，对鼬潜藏起来的那份担心难以共情。不过算起来的话，大概与对同伴的担忧差不多吧。

那位少年倒是对自己越来越缺乏敬畏了，也不知道自己的身份被他猜到了多少。真是可怕的天才。

然而，也别指望他手下留情。连他这关都过不了的家伙，还是早死一点比较痛快。

 

过去两年时间，他与鼬频繁在家附近的树林中修行。加上宇智波祖传手里剑天赋和写轮眼的助力，抓个兔子竹鼠轻而易举。可他就是不想让那家伙轻易得逞。多饿上一会儿也好，算是他微不足道的报复。

这么想着，他忍不住骂自己幼稚，跟个半只脚入土的人较什么真。“斑”还没在他面前展现过自己的能力，说不准只是徒有其表，开个写轮眼就已经查克拉耗尽了呢。

就这样磨磨蹭蹭打了三只野兔，慢腾腾回到了临时营地。如果“斑”问起来，就说自己迷路好了。

面对这位先辈时他不像第一次那般被气势压得喘不过气来，也许是因为相处之后发现比起可惧，更多的是可恨吧。阿飞的假身份也在无形中削减了那份敬畏。总觉得不像是个宇智波啊……

“斑”仍保持着离开时的姿势，听到他回来，脸都不抬向他射来三只削好的树枝。野兔已在路上发现的小溪里冲洗干净了，佐助躲过袭击，拔下树枝将兔子穿好，插到火堆周围。

他稍微坐远了一些，“斑”很怕冷这点倒是很像普通的老年人。

“斑，任务到底是什么？”

“斑”心想，总算问了，还以为会憋到出境。他伸进宽大的袖子里摸出一个卷轴，向佐助展示了一下又收了回去。

“暗杀雷之国商人豊。”

佐助翻兔子的手一顿。想来也是，晓的任务什么时候有过和平干净的。与他相处时再怎么和蔼可亲——也没和蔼到哪里去，小南姐除外——终究是S级叛忍集团，手上的血这辈子也洗不净。他顿时没了食欲。

“斑”递来了然的一瞥，伸手捞过兔子转圈烤，他可还饿着呢。嘴上多少还要埋汰两句：“怎么，才知道我们不是救济院啊。”

佐助哼了一声，站起来拍落身上的叶子，靠在近处的树干上。

“斑”低头看了兔肉两眼，心想我也不能当面摘面具，这可怎么吃，面上还镇定地继续说任务：“豊常年在雷霜两国之间进行交易，农产品为主，偶尔走私武器，是雷之国有名的商人之一。”

“黑心商人，霜之国想干掉他？”

“斑”摇摇头，“雇主信息我们不会多问，总之有人出重金买他脑袋。”

佐助考虑了一下，判断道：“如果只是一个平民商人，轮不上雇佣你们。”

“你们”这个称呼让“斑”意味不明地笑了一声，这小子在某些地方可真敏感。

“没错，雷霜表面交好，具体怎么样想也知道。没有永远的朋友。霜之国自知实力不济，很多时候需要仰仗雷之国庇护，因此对待雷之国的商人格外上心，特别是豊这类有名的商人。我得到的消息，霜隐暗部会在霜之国境内全程保护，直到跨越国境。我们需要在他回到雷之国前动手……”

“暗部吗。”就算霜隐没落，暗部的实力仍然不可小觑。可不知是有“斑”坐镇还是对晓的实力过于高看，他觉得只是暗部的话，未免有点大材小用。难道正是因为任务简单，“斑”才会让他参与？

“顺带一提，出行前得知有暗杀可能，因此霜之国雇佣了其他忍者暗中保护。”

佐助心里“咯噔”一下，有种不妙的预感：“告诉我不是我想的那样。”

“斑”借着火光看见了他吃瘪的表情，耸耸肩表示：“安心啦，这种情况也是会有的。”

安心就见鬼了。

不仅要突破霜隐暗部的保护圈，还有可能正面对上晓的成员。斑是哪儿来的信心能够完成任务的。

啊，不过总有一方会完成的，这笔账倒是算的很厉害。

“阿飞也会帮忙哟！”

佐助转身上树，拒绝跟他多说一个字。

 

数日后，两人绕过木叶守护阵继续北上，抵达火之国边界，取道汤之国，也就是飞段老家，终于在不停的疾行之中抵达霜之国。

对佐助来说，习惯了四季温和的火之国，霜之国偏冷的气候让他一时间难以适应。他裹紧袍子跟着“斑”向目的地驿站小镇行进。宽阔的树叶逐渐被针状叶取代，地面也覆盖着越来越厚的苔藓，清晨时结下薄薄一层白霜。

晓的黑袍也不知是什么材料制成的，冬暖夏凉，摸上去有些绒感，却很防水。佐助偷偷喷过火球，也没能让它燃烧起来。之前在林中温度适宜，体感尚不明显。一旦冷下来，他露在外头的半张脸已经被行进的风刮得刺疼，身上却还很温暖。

也难怪角都会心疼了。

正午时分，两人抵达目的地。小镇榜山而建，往上能看到高耸入云的山峰，偶尔出现电闪雷鸣，那里是雷之国的国土。早上凝结的霜在温暖的中午融化，顺着房檐滴落下来。说是小镇，其实比兄弟二人住的村子还要小。最早只是供两国商人歇脚的驿站，后来慢慢发展起来，定居的人口也越来越多。旅店占了大部分房屋，其他有卖食物、防寒衣物的小店，也有不少两国特产售卖。

“你确定那个商人还在这儿吗？”

“斑”肯定：“普通人往返一次最快也要一个月，携带货物时间更长。出发前绝得到的消息是正要从霜之忍者村启程返回，时间大约正合适。”

他的橙色面具对着佐助沉默下来，似在问接下来怎么办。

佐助略作思索，如果目标真的在这里，将他找出也只是费些时间。他开始结印，通灵之术召唤出一只小乌鸦：“分头搜索，天狗借给你，有情况先汇合再做打算。”对方的底细这边一概不知，他还没有能力正面打过去。

一系列动作完成后，他忽然意识到，完了，我竟然在给那个宇智波斑下命令。他悄悄去看“斑”的反应，见对方让小乌鸦乖巧落在他头上——虽然本意是想让它落在肩膀——点了点头就要离开。

“斑，”他犹豫了一会儿，“我知道你很厉害，但对方人多，你最好别轻举妄动。”

“斑”大笑着瞬身离开。

 

佐助躲在阴影里观察了一会儿行人，施展变身术变成一个其貌不扬的普通旅客，走进最近的一家旅店。

开门时撞响了悬吊的风铃，吃饱饭正在打瞌睡的胖老板惊醒，揉着眼睛看向进来的客人。

“欢迎光——”话没说完，他对上一双红色的眼睛，整个人忽然间陷入短暂梦境。

片刻后，垂头丧气的旅人走出店门，大概是房间已满，他疲惫地走向下一家。

第一次独立施展幻术，看样子还算成功。如果是兄长的话，恐怕这时已经感知到对方的查克拉顺利找到目标了吧。

如此进出了四五家，他计算着维持变身之术和释放幻术的查克拉量，忽然感受到一丝寒冷的视线落在他身上。那视线停留了几秒便离去，佐助稳住慌乱的心，假装走累了靠上旁边的墙壁休息，顺势搜寻。

街上有两个看上去像他一样的游人，过于警惕的眼神和灵巧的活动方式暴露了他们的身份。道路这边是一座建在矮山中的旅馆，高约四层，对面却是只有一层楼的茶屋。

也不知道是幸运还是不幸，没怎么费劲就找到了。

佐助拐进小巷中的阴影，解除变身术，将地点通知“斑”。没一会儿，“斑”顶着小乌鸦出现在他身后。

佐助的写轮眼目前仍然停留在双勾玉，他曾经和鼬讨论过这个问题：写轮眼的进化固然与熟练应用有关，以达成必要的查克拉的积累。除了支撑瞳术的特殊查克拉外，按照哥哥的说法，情绪上的强烈刺激也必不可少。谈到这个话题时，佐助偶尔会觉得他有什么瞒着自己，但也只是模糊的感觉，鼬看起来仍然真诚，且他坦言自己也有些困惑。

没办法，可以参考的对象如今只有宇智波鼬和眼前的宇智波斑。印象中斑的写轮眼在三勾玉之外似乎还有别的形态……

暂时不是思考这个的场合，他将视线重新投向旅馆，两枚勾玉飞速转起，试图看清建筑内查克拉的动向。在等待斑的时候他已经尝试很多次，只能感知到朦胧的一片，具体情况完全看不清。

他皱着眉，眼周青筋都快爆出，最终还是闭上眼，无声叹气对“斑”说道：“交给你了。”

“屋顶三人，街道两人，每层都有查克拉流动，也有可能是其他忍者。我倾向他们在最高层，并且有能够掩盖查克拉动向的感知型。”

不抱希望，佐助还是问了一句：“晓？”

“没有感觉到，这点程度的洞察还是很容易被阻挡的。”论专业水平，果然还是要看木叶日向一族。

“我去解决街上的两个，楼上三个归你。”

 

伪装成行脚商的霜隐暗部坐在茶屋外面长凳休息，远处出现一个拿着花篮的小姑娘，衣着打扮像是附近的村民。

小姑娘一路跑来，将花篮举到他眼前，满脸笑容：“叔叔，给大姐姐买枝花吧，便宜又好看。”

篮子里是山上常见的野花，泛着清香味，花瓣上仍有霜化成的水珠。

旁边扮作平民的女忍拿袖子掩住脸笑起来，行脚商脸红了，掏出零钱递给小姑娘，正对上她可爱的笑脸。

“你——”他身体忽然不能动弹，余光看到同伴已经倒在长椅上，紧接着脑后遭到重击，晕了过去。

佐助紧张地松口气，差点就失败了。忍者大多受过专业对幻术训练，若不是正处于放松时期，就算突然袭击恐怕也不能见效。

楼顶上的斑在他动手时也行动起来，凭空出现在一人背后，手里剑直刺后心。另外两人转身时只看到倒下的同伴，随即就被抹了脖子。

 

他保持小女孩的打扮走进旅店，老板没被掉包，还是个普通人。他熟练地让老板陷入催眠之中，上楼时打晕了正要去送饭的老板女儿。他变作她的模样，将昏过去的年轻女人藏到角落，用装饰花瓶挡住，端起饭菜向四楼最里面的房间走去。

楼道里没有护卫，多半是躲在天花板之类的地方。想到刚才没观察就直接下手，佐助警觉起来，万一对方在请君入瓮就麻烦了。

他轻叩房门。

带着面具的暗部拉开半扇门，看到是熟悉的旅店老板千金，没怎么问就放“她”进来了。佐助趁机打量房间。宽敞的和式内装，能看见的护卫有四个，分别占领四个角落。房间正中，目标身着浴衣坐在矮桌前和另外一人下棋。

那身火云袍看起来真是碍眼极了。

好消息是来的人不是朱南，坏消息是三北在某种程度上更加难缠。

中年商人豊见午饭送来，愉快地扔下棋子，颇有些耍赖之意：“哎呀，想不到晓里面也有下棋这么好的家伙在啊，吃完饭继续继续！”说着招呼“她”放下饭菜。

佐助一时间没找到动手机会，放下转身就要走。角都忽然出声：“等等。”

他摆出在烧烤店看别人招待客人用的微笑：“客人还有什么需要的吗？”

角都没回答，率先拿起筷子将几样饭菜各夹了一口。看样子是试毒。佐助抱着餐盘等了片刻，得到回应后就要出门。

忽然他后脊闪过一道寒气，身体下意识就要往旁边避开，被他强行稳住。黑色细长的触须在查克拉的裹挟之下将他缠绕起来，餐盘咣当落地。

“唔！”他完全不知道哪里暴露了，甚至连动手的意图都应该还未显露。然而身体已经动弹不得：“客人您——”

没想到角都忽然收起攻击，佐助伪装的姑娘顺势瘫坐在地，涌入的空气让他真切咳嗽起来。

“没什么事，你可以出去了。”

角都其实并没有看出来，只不过任务接近尾声，不得不防。他看着那个瘦弱的女孩子颤抖着甚至不敢回过头看他，心道如此青涩的反应应当不是杀手。

就在所有人的注意力都集中在角都与老板女儿身上的时候，临街的窗户突然破碎，手里剑夹在碎玻璃之间向屋内众人分散四射。

“小心！”

角都躲过手里剑，瞟到上面拴着的起爆符，反手伸出触须将豊拉到自己身前。

轰——

四楼内室一瞬间炸开，破烂家具从爆炸破开的缺口飞得满街都是，路上行人纷纷尖叫躲避。

烟雾中难以辨别位置，角都急于从中脱离，奈何带着个人多少影响了他的动作。身后空气猛然震动，数根铁链凭空弹出将他四肢困住，紧接着头顶一声爆喝：“火遁·爆风乱舞！”火焰在风势之下形成巨大漩涡瞬间将他二人吞噬。

“可恶。”

“斑”站在摇摇欲坠的屋顶，观察燃烧的中心。果然，角都那家伙没这么容易中招。

“水遁·水幕帐。”从地面涌起的水屏障将火焰和烟雾隔绝，爆裂开来将余火冲灭。角都全身硬化变成深色，尽管如此仍然烧掉了半只袖子。

触须破空向“斑”所在之处袭来，他瞬身闪过，转身向小镇之外跑去。

角都没理会晕过去的商人，他看着黑影离去的方向，没有犹豫只身追去。尚有活动力的暗部快速商量后留下两人看护豊，其余数人也紧随其后。

角落里假装昏迷的佐助在骚乱平息后悄悄睁眼，“斑”那家伙动起手来一点都没顾及他……不过意料之外得进展顺利。两个暗部正在靠近晕倒的豊，丝毫没注意自己。

这是一个机会，他想。

佐助小心翼翼抽出苦无，趁两人弯腰时起身上前用手刀将人砍晕，用随身带的绳子把人捆在了一起。

这时他才近距离观察豊，那个中年男人看上去完完全全被火波及，衣服破烂不堪，到处能见烧伤，嘴角还挂着血。看上去已经命不久矣。

他忽然想起还没有看见飞段，这么大的动静都没出现，难道这只是个替身，他们兵分两路已经逃走了吗？

写轮眼看不出什么，有微弱的查克拉留存，火苗摇晃着随时都要熄灭。手中的苦无忽然间有了存在感，锋利的刃反射出他凝重的表情。

动手吗？如果他是真的，错过这个机会可能就没有下次。如果是替身，动手之后也能暴露原型。或许他也可以将人绑起来，等“斑”回来处置。

佐助很快放弃第二个选择，他都能想到“斑”隔着面具嘲笑他妇人之仁，如此这般还想替兄长复仇，怕不是天方夜谭。

这时，重伤濒死的豊发出痛苦的呻吟。佐助鲜红的写轮眼凝视他的要害，握紧苦无，最终将它送入豊的胸膛。

冰冷的凶器在他的掌控之下正在让一个平民死去。

不论是什么原因，这滋味绝谈不上好受。好像身体的某一个部分也随着他人的生命而逝去了。

苦无造成的伤口源源不断往外冒血。佐助看着那小喷泉一样的伤口觉得不对劲，正要蹲下查看，豊的尸体“嘭”一声化作烟雾。佐助急忙后撤，袖中落下短匕挡在身前。

“啊疼死了，混蛋角都居然拿我挡枪……”

烟雾中传来飞段的抱怨声，他的身形也很快出现在佐助视野当中。

“哦，是你啊，混账小鬼，”佐助在后撤时已经解除了变身术。飞段拔出插在心口的苦无，随意丢在脏乱不堪的榻榻米上。

情况对佐助十分不利。

他对自己说：冷静下来，你见过他的能力，虽然棘手但弱点也已经知道了。

飞段颇为烦躁地揉了把脸：“首领在搞什么啊，组织人手已经富裕到可以自相残杀了吗？哦等等，你这个袍子看起来好像有点奇怪啊……这么说来你还不是正式成员？好像是听到过，不过那种东西怎么都好啦，”他弯腰捡起一根绳子，用力一拽，那把不离身的三刃镰刀从角落的榻榻米之下飞出，落到他手中，“我可不管那么多，首领也好鼬也好，现在也拦不住拿你献祭！”

镰刀向佐助方向掷出，他跃起躲开，在残壁上借力，空中掷出三枚苦无袭向飞段后心。飞段翻滚避开，苦无“哆哆哆”插进地板。

很好，就这样，让飞段没有时间画阵。

计划在脑中成型，但实施起来颇为艰难。飞段仗着自己不死之身，以血换血，他耗得起，佐助却没办法跟他继续周旋。

看准扔出镰刀的空隙，他眼中勾玉飞转，在空中迅速结印：“火遁·豪火球之术！”火球迎面撞向飞段。

“喂喂，只有这种程度——”话音未落，他右臂忽然袭来剧痛，握着绳子的整条手臂竟然被匕首削下！佐助甚至补了一脚，让它直接飞落到旅店外的大街上。

大量失血让飞段有一阵眩晕，右肩的疼痛也很烦人。他抬头看着佐助谨慎落在数丈之外，写轮眼大开，喘息不止，恐怕查克拉剩余不多，体力目测也急速下降。

他是稍微有些轻敌，但也只是稍微而已。毕竟这个十岁小孩掌握他的弱点，又是大名鼎鼎的宇智波……那双眼睛可真是烦人。

不过，也该结束了。

他反应极快，失去右臂时左手已拽住绳子，没让镰刀也掉落出去。镰刀缓缓收回，刀锋挂着一抹新鲜的血。

佐助背后的伤口叫嚣着疼痛。他本来想要直接砍下飞段的头，奈何对方动作实在太快，加上写轮眼消耗越来越大，看清动作已是极限，身体勉强躲过要害，他只能在危急之中改变目标，躲过致命伤。

……如果能活着回去的话，一定要更加努力修行。

他有点好笑自己竟然还有心思想别的。飞段已经得到他的血，不能等他阵法生效，但贸然上去也很容易直接被体术击倒。

飞段抬起一只脚，鞋上全是自己的血。

怎么能让你得逞！

佐助抽出手里剑瞄准飞段下盘，试图阻止对方的动作，却在脱手时看见他紫红色眼睛里的了然之色。

“唔——！！”腿上过电般的剧痛使他直接跪倒在地，捂着没有伤口的地方颤抖不已，“什么……时候……”

飞段“咔咔”活动着僵硬的脖子，脚尖勾起半块榻榻米，露出下面干成棕褐色的邪神标志。他握住袖子里滑出的长矛：“哎，其实我是不想这样的，不是新鲜的血诅咒会大打折扣，这不就会显得我不虔诚了吗？都是角都那个臭老头的主意，不过现在看来，效果还是有的嘛。”

汗水顺着湿发流下来，滴在地板上。喘气声变得很远。他直愣愣看着飞段的动作，矛尖对准自己残破的心脏。本是迅速的一击在佐助的眼睛里变得极慢，死神迈着沉稳的步子向他走来。

——停下。

——快停下。

——停下！！！

双眼涨热，左边眼球几乎要爆裂开来，有温热的液体溢出眼角。与此同时飞段动作一滞，锋利的尖端堪堪刺破皮肤。

“好小子……”他咬牙切齿地说，“不过晚了，去死吧！”

尖端只停留一秒便再度落下，穿透飞段胸膛时毫无阻拦。

伴随着飞段愉快的大笑声，佐助心口传来空洞的痛楚。他呕出一口血，世界变得模糊，黑暗来临。

 

“……唔哇……角都，你要是诳我的话我就要完蛋了……总之仪式要紧。”

飞段看着倒地的宇智波佐助，走到一边两下结果绑在一起的霜隐暗部，在干涸掉的图案旁边重新画上新的，然后躺进去，用长矛将自己固定好。

于是斑和角都回来就看见两人统统倒在血泊之中，飞段用完好的左手向角都打招呼。

“打赢个小孩你有什么可得意的。”

“他是普通的小孩吗！真是……快把我的手接回来啦，他下手可真狠。”虽然是知道他死不了，可冲他脖子砍过来时也没见他有半分犹豫啊。如果不是体力和查克拉都匮乏……况且最后一刻，那小子一边的眼睛不知为何变得和他大哥的一样了。时间虽短，他也确确实实感到被幻术束缚，只不过仍然稚嫩的术和他的诅咒体质帮了大忙。

果然第一印象很重要，这小鬼跟他哥一样，都太讨厌了。


End file.
